(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interlacing air nozzle, and more particularly, to a interlacing air nozzle that increase the airtightness of the yarn groove thereof, thereby evenly interlacing the yarn thereof without affecting the interlacing air nozzle with abrasion as a whole.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a conventional elevational view of a prior art for interlacing yarn; wherein a threading slot 11 having an opening at the top thereof is provided at the center of a blow pipe 1, and at the bottom center of the threading slot 11 of the blow pipe 1 is provided with an air inlet 13 in communication with a joint 12; a yarn 2 is placed into the threading slot 11 for interacting with the air inlet 13, such that airflow discharged from the threading slot 11 passes through the air inlet 13 and interlaces the yarn 2. However, such prior art has a defective design that causes environmental pollution and production cost wastage caused by the airflow discharged upward (as indicated by the arrow pointing upward FIG. 1) from the totally open blow pipe 1 when interlacing the yarn 2. In addition, airtightness of such prior art is unsatisfactory that the yarn 2 is weft unevenly with a poor quality.
Referring to FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 showing a conventional elevational view, a side view and an enlarged sectional view of another prior art interlacing the yarn 2 when opened and closed, respectively, a main body 3 therein comprises a top member 31 capable of up-and-down lifting and covering, and at the rear of the top member 31 is provided with an axis 311 connected with a base 35. The front bottom relative to the axis 311 is further provided with a tappet 312. On the base 35 is disposed with a sliding member 33 capable of sliding back and forth further provided with a sealing cover 32 for pressing against a groove A331. At the rear top of the sliding member 33 is disposed with a groove B322 for interacting with the tappet 312. In order to place the yarn 2 for interlacing, at the center of the sliding member 33 is disposed with a groove 331A further provided with an air inlet 333 at the center bottom thereof. At the bottom of the base is provided with a joint 34 in communication with the air inlet 333 for conducting injected airflow, and at the interior of the joint 34 is an air outlet 341. When the top member 31 moves up and down, the sliding member 33 displaces back and forth using the tappet 312 for placing the yarn 2. Moreover, the sliding groove bottom surface 335 of the sliding member 33 is abraded due to the sliding groove 334 provided at the bottom of the sliding member 33, as indicated by the abraded plane 336 in FIG. 4. When the sliding groove 334 is abraded and pressure is added at the jet air outlet 341, air leakage that causes unstable jet airflow is resulted (as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 4), thus bringing about uneven weaving and poor quality of yarn. Consequently, fabrics weaved from the yarn 2 are undesirable in quality and offers inadequate competitiveness. The aforesaid shortcomings have long since bothered industrialists and consumers, and therefore, it is a prime task to provide an interlacing air nozzle that maximizes the efficiency and practical values thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide an interlacing air nozzle, wherein the angle difference produced from closing a front top member thereof is capable of increasing tightness, and the dual-leverage principle thereof is utilized for simultaneously moving the front and rear top members up and down such that the front top member is horizontally pressed downward without wearing or abrading the structure as a whole.
The described technical shortcoming of the prior art is mainly due to the abrasion of the sliding member thereof, and uneven interlacing of the yarn resulted from an air leakage caused by the unsatisfactory tightness when covered during processing. For solving the problem, the invention provides a technical method, wherein parallel lug shoulders having twin peaks are provided at the top of the base, the front and rear lugs thereof are provided with a connection piece that connects the front and rear lugs and the bottom portions of the rear and front top members for forming a dual lever. In addition, the front top member is provided with a flexible spring and an airtight washer member, such that the airtight washer member is fixed at a sliding member disposed at the top of the front base for moving up and down and horizontally pressing downward.
The angle difference produced from closing the structure according to the invention increases the tightness thereof, the dual-leverage principle thereof enables the front and rear top members to simultaneously move up and down while the structure as a whole is also capable of horizontally pressing downward. The airtight washer member is able to move and up and down without abrading the structure, and the spring adds further airtightness to the airtight washer member.